


That Darn Voicemail Again

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 10 Spoilers, Slight Season 10 spoilers, Voicemail, altered voicemail, post moc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they never talked about the voicemail and I love writing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Darn Voicemail Again

Dean rifled through Sam’s room as the younger brother was out on a date with his angel boyfriend Castiel. He was looking for a book that Sam kept on various legends and myths. He’d hoped one of them spoke about the darkness. It had been a week since they’d released it.  
Opening one of the drawers, he found a cellphone from around 2009 and a charger. He forgot about the book and grabbed the phone and charger to confront Sam.

When Sam and Castiel got back to the bunker, Dean showed them the cellphone.  
“Sam, is this yours?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“What’s it for?” Dean asked, “I mean, why do you have an old cellphone with you?”  
Sam sighed deeply and took the phone. He kept it charged, so it turned on when he clicked the power button.  
“I keep it charged,” Sam explained, “I…I don’t know why soulless Sam never got rid of it.”  
“What for?”  
“A reminder.”  
“Of what?” Dean demanded.  
“Of what I became,” Sam answered, “Every word in that messege is true. I was a monster, I was evil.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Sam took a deep breath and played the message on speaker from all those years ago. Castiel looked pissed. Dean was horrified. “Monster,” “vampire,” “blood sucking freak.” How could he say those things to Sam? But, he never said that, did he?  
“Sam, did Cas ever tell you where I was when you were with Ruby?”  
“No.”  
“The angels took me,” He said, “Specifically, Zachariah. They didn’t want me in the way of you killing Lillith. I called you to leave a message apologizing for what I’d said. Bobby talked some sense into me, reminded me we were still family. When I called you back later, there was no signal.”  
“I thought you’d given up,” Sam said, “You called me a monster, said you would want to hunt me. Told me never to come back. That, and what the hallucination of you said.”  
“What did Hallucination Me say?”  
“That we weren’t brothers,” Sam hesitated, “We weren’t even the same species. That I’m…nothing to you.”  
“Sammy…”  
“I know,” Sam interrupted, “Before you say it, I know it wasn’t you, you wouldn’t say that. But…can you see why…Why I thought you would hunt me?”  
Dean nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know all of that…demon blood stuff still bothered you.”  
“It doesn’t.”  
“If it didn’t bother you, you wouldn’t have kept it secret for five years.”  
Dean had become a lot more sensitive towards other people since the mark had been removed. Castiel rubbed Sam’s back gently, while the younger brother looked down in shame.  
“Yeah,” Sam mumbled, “I let you down.”  
“But you thought you were doing good,” Dean said, “I realized that after you took a nose dive into Hell.”  
Castiel faced Sam.  
“You took control from Lucifer. Only a good, pure soul could do that.”  
“Pure?”  
“Yes, Sam,” The angel grabbed his hand, “Pure. The demon blood does not taint your soul. You did not belong in hell.”  
“I can’t live with you dead, Sammy,” Dean said.  
“Yes,” Castiel said, “It seems the three…sorry, two of you are inseparable.”  
“You’re one of us, too, Cas,” Dean said, “I wouldn’t want you with Sam if I didn’t think that.”  
Sam took his old cell phone and deleted the message.  
“Thanks Dean.”  
“No problem, Sammy. Just, talk to me about this stuff, okay? I’ll listen.”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
